James Falsworth
James Montgomery Falsworth is a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Falsworth was one of many soldiers captured by HYDRA and freed by Captain America when he infiltrated the base on a rescue mission. Falsworth, along with the rest of the Howling Commandos, showed remarkable talent on the battle field, earning Captain America's respect and being recruited onto the team that were to take out HYDRA. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Steve Rogers, Falsworth and the rest of Howling Commandos located Schmidt was in a castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944, the Howling Commandos and Captain America stowed away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a HYDRA sub, the ''Leviathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, winning it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved in to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, he discovers that they were working on creating a literal HYDRA beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Morita, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, he throws his shield to cut through a tentacle but, like the mythical beast's head would, two more tentacles grow back. The creature then drags the two under water. Later Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Morita, and a fight ensues. The two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his shield. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. ''The Avengers In the files studied by an awakened Steve Rogers, James Falsworth was the only member of the Howling Commandos, along with Jim Morita, reported as "Deceased". Character traits Montgomery Falsworth is a British soldier, allied to the US Army against HYDRA. He's got quite a humorous character, but nevertheless is an excellent soldier. As one of the Howling Commandos, he's recognized as one of the best soldiers allied to US Army. In combat, he proves to be an expert in explosives and a highly trained combatant. After the break-out from HYDRA prison, he took possession of some enhanced guns which he uses in battle. Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former leader, friend and ally. *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes - Friend and ally. **Dum Dum Dugan - Friend and ally. **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones - Friend and ally. **Jim Morita - Friend and ally; deceased. **Jacques Dernier - Friend and ally. *Peggy Carter - Friend and ally; deceased. *Red Skull - Enemy. *Arnim Zola - Enemy; deceased. *Heinz Kruger - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - JJ Feild *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Falsworth's look is based on Pinky Pinkerton, a member of the Howling Commandos. *His name Montgomery Falsworth and his alias Union Jack is actually the name of the British super soldier from WWI, although their super soldier achieved his human perfection from training not from a serum. *In combat, Falsworth wields a british Sten machine gun. Gallery Union jack.png JamesFalsworth1-CATFA.png JamesFalsworth2-CATFA.png Falsworth.jpg Montgomery Falsworth.JPG JamesFalsworth3-CATFA.png monty.png|SSR File "Deceased" (The Avengers deleted scene) image6.jpg|Falsworth in the Captain America IOS game. image7.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Allies Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Secret keepers Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Prisoners of HYDRA